With a Smile
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: a ruined day? Ga Eul suggests one thing if you want So Yi JEong to be in love with you--- SMILE. :


**_With A Smile_**

"Yah! Yi Jeong-ah! Why are smiling like that! You're so weird!" Woo Bin asked after 10 minutes of looking at the weirdly-smiling Yi Jeong.

"Yeah," Ji Hoo agreed. "Just an hour or so ago when you just called and asked us to humor you."

"Yes but I guess something magical happened," Jun Pyo said.

"Quite right," Yi Jeong laughed. It seems like it just happened for second… well, it did!

*****

"Leave! NOW!" Yi Jeong bellowed. He can't believe he's just seeing his father with a girl in his studio --- _again---_ but now with some more girls but this time waiting for him, Yi Jeong.

"Son, don't be ridiculous. You loved doing this once," his father replied.

"I don't care! Just leave!" and they left.

"AAAHHH! I HATE YOU!!!" he yelled. It is probably the worst day of his year. He couldn't think of a way that this day could go better. Well, there is drag his F4 friends in the _fun._ Sure, why not. He fished out his phone and dialed a 4-way call.

"Yo!"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm winning! What's up?!"

"…. Ruined day?"

"Well, I need to be at least brainwashed from this mess," Yi Jeong said not caring if they even listened or not.

"Sure, you can come here at the lounge," Jun Pyo suggested.

"Or go with me… like old times?" Woo Bin asked.

"Woo Bin-ah," Yi Jeong said.

"Ok. I know, I know."

"Why don't you meet with her?" Ji Hoo asked.

"I don't know. I don't want her to drag her into my family problems."

"Just meet her," Ji Hoo.

"I… no."

"Suit yourself." Ji Hoo hung up.

"I'll go too, bro," Woo Bin hung up, too.

Without much further saying, Jun Pyo did so, too.

"AGHHH!" Yi Jeong cried.

"Sunbae? Is something the matter?" an angelic voice said.

"Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong asked and turned around.

"You didn't expect me, right?" Ga Eul smiled.

He didn't expect someone like her to be smiling like that at him. It's not just a smile--- It's Ga Eul-yang's smile, the smile that could turn his world upside down.

"Well, don't start your day with anger and a frown, sunbae," Ga Eul said.

"Well, why not? It's been the worst." He said his voice in a pretending annoyed tone but actually his anger is vanishing in the wind and he is enjoying her company.

"Don't be such a rip-off," she giggled. It sounded to him like the heavens had gone down to Earth and singing to him like a great choir.

"So, why should I not?"

"Well, because you wouldn't know if someone is falling in love with you smile," she finished.

_That just made my day_, he thought. He was wrong when he thought his day wouldn't get better. It went from the worst to the best. "But what if someone who's not you fall in love with me?" he teased her.

"Did I told that it was supposed to be me who should fall in love with you?" she joked. He pouted like a kid at that. She giggled again. "Well, I'd tell her to get her own sun."

"Son?"

"Not son, sun!" she laughed.

"Oh, yeah? Why is that?"

"I have enough light in your smile to light my world," she smiled again.

"Ha-ha. How many years did you study those lines?"

"Can't you just admit it, sunbae, that I just made your day?"

"Ok…. Ok… you're right. You made my day, Ga Eul-yang. One of the many reasons that I love you," he smiled.

She blushed a little and Yi Jeong smirked. "So when are you going to answer me?"

"Wha—I… huh? Sunbae? What… are… um… sunbae," she stuttered.

"Wait… wait, wait… you went here because you're going to give me the answer, am I correct?" Yi Jeong asked. She nodded slowly with a shy smile playing on her lips. "And?" he asked eagerly.

"I…" she was interrupted by a ringing of the phone. "Wait a second, sunbae. It's Jan Di-ah." He nodded disappointedly and listened to their conversation. "Jan Di-ah, you're ruining the moment," she joked and winked at Yi Jeong.

_Oh, what angel did God give me_, Yi Jeong thought.

"What?! NO WAY!" _pause._ "That's wonderful! It's so…" _pause._ "Right now?" _pause. _"Do I have to?" _pause. _"Ok." _Beep. _She turned to Yi Jeong. "Jan Di-ah said Jae Kyung-unni just became president of the JK Group. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah…" he replied dully.

"But Jan Di said she wanted me to be there with Jan Di to witness her first speech for support."

"Oh."

She smirked. "Well, sunbae. I guess the answer had to wait. And if what you say is true, wait. After all, True love waits…" she walked out the door.

Yi Jeong smiled at himself. "Yup, she's right."

Then his phone rang. "You could go to the lounge if you like, bro" Woo Bin said on the other line.

*****

"Tell us what happened," Jun Pyo said.

"I don't think so," he smirked.

"Maybe some girl behind the name Chu Ga Eul did this to him," Woo Bin guessed.

"I am 100% certain that Woo Bin is correct," Ji Hoo said.

"Ok, ok… I'll tell you. Where does it start? Oh, yeah, appa was at the studio doing his thing and I was so pissed off. Then, ---" his phone rang. Caller ID? _Ga Eul-yang_. "Excuse me," he told his best friends.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I can't believe her! I really can't! Sunbae!"

"What?" he asked getting worried.

"Well, Jae Kyung—unni is now delivering her speech and…"

"and?"

"Jan Di-ah said unni is about to say thanks to Jan Di and me and the spot light is going to be on us and…"

"And???"

"She said, we need escorts. She would name the F4 member who is_ our pair and our one and only,_" she said mimicking what Jan Di said.

"So???"

"Sunbae?!"

"You want me to be your escort and your one and only?" he smirked.

"Sort of…. Kindah…. I guess…. YES! So could you please get here NOW!"

"Wait… I want to hear the answer to my question first," he said, playing with her.

"But, sunbae…"

"Ga Eul-yang… An heiress' speech couldn't wait."

"OK! I love you, too." She said in a whisper. "You are sooooo my boyfriend now So Yi Jeong."

"YES!" Yi Jeong said in rejoice.

"Could you go now please?"

"Ok. I'm on my way. I love you, sweetheart." He hung up.

"I just received a message from Jan Di. The monkey did something again," Jun Pyo said.

"Yeah. I just received a message from the monkey, herself," Woo Bin said. "She wants us all to be there."

"Oooh. She said yes to you already?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yes. And about time, too," Woo Bin said.

"Congrats, bro," Yi Jeong said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, you too. I heard you calling Ga Eul-ah sweetheart and _just friends_ don't do that," Jun Pyo responded. Yi Jeong smirked again.

"So what happened next?" Ji Hoo asked.

"What?"

"In your story."

"It's actually just an introduction. Well, it really started…" his phone rang again. Caller ID : Ga Eul-yang.

"With?"

"It started with a smile. Come on. Jan Di's going to kill us."

*****

(a/n: the title came from the song of the Eraserheads "With a smile" and my friend said it is a good topic for a story. I hope he's correct. Please Review! Thanks for reading…. J)


End file.
